


Burned Into My Skin

by ButImCrowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButImCrowley/pseuds/ButImCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of inspired by a picture I saw on Pinterest, it was a fan art of Dean and he had burns on his chest that looked like wings and then a bunch of people had commented things about it so I decided to write a story. <br/>Side note: I'm still new to writing so that's why there might be a lot of mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Into My Skin

Castiel wasn’t coming back this time and he knew it, he was prepared to die.   
“Cas! Cas!”   
He heard Dean’s heavy footsteps on the pavement and the blonde man’s arms wrapped around his waist, catching him as they both tumbled to the ground. Dean held Castiel close to his chest, trying to cover his wounded stomach from bleeding.   
“Cas, you’re gonna be okay,” Dean said in his ear.   
“Dean, no.”   
Castiel squirmed trying to get out of his grip, he knew what was coming.   
“Cas, we’ll get you back to the bunker and patch you up,” Dean hauled him up so they were both standing.   
“Dean, get away!”   
Castiel tried pushing him away, he didn’t want to leave him with the pain. “Cas, stop struggling I’m trying to help!”   
Dean tried holding him still, but Castiel pushed him roughly. Dean fell to the ground, “Hey!”   
He stood up dusting himself off and hooked his arms under Castiel’s.   
“Dean!”   
Castiel’s knees buckled under his weight and there was a bright white light. The light stopped and Dean blinked trying to adjust his eyes   
“Cas?”   
He said wearily, there was no response from the angel.   
“Buddy?”   
Dean leaned down ignoring a the pain burning his chest. He shook Cas lightly and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. Castiel’s eyes were closed as Dean moved the raven black strands away and patted Castiel’s face.   
“Cas? Hey!” Dean yelled and shook Castiel’s shoulders, the angel’s head lulled back and Dean shook violently as he hugged the limp body.   
“Please, I need you,” he mumbled as tears rolled down his cheeks, landing on Castiel’s collar.  
***********************************************  
Dean stared at the tile walls as water washed over him.  
“Dean? You ok in there?” Sam called.   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dean turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried off. He looked into the mirror and narrowed his eyes, his fingers traced over the welted skin and saw the marks from Cas’s wings.   
‘That’s why he kept trying to push me away.’   
Dean swallowed thickly as looked at the scorched feathers now burned into his skin  
“Cas.”


End file.
